


Последнее слово

by Ardel



Category: Merlin TV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardel/pseuds/Ardel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предсмертные моменты — то, что они год за годом делят друг с другом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее слово

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631714) by [Greensilver (Trelkez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Greensilver). 



> Огромная благодарность моей бете Ларри.

I.

Страх — это пропасть между облегчением и действием.  
С Мерлином все в порядке. Яда не было.  
Мерлин падает. Кубок все же отравлен.  
Артур должен подхватить Мерлина; Артур должен отнести Мерлина в безопасное место; Артур должен сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
В перерывах между беспомощными порывами остается страх, глубокий и холодный, бесконечно норовящий хлынуть наружу.  
Этот страх пропитал его до костей. Проходят годы, прежде чем он забывает, хоть на минуту, что Мерлин при всем своем величии все же смертен. Всего лишь человек. Но к этому времени сила Мерлина столь огромна, а вера Артура в него столь нерушима, что Артур почти забывает простой факт, что и сам он тоже смертен.  
И когда ему напоминают об этом, Артур почему-то вспоминает тот страшный день. Тот ужасающий, леденящий кровь момент, когда он в первый раз смотрел, как умирает Мерлин. Первый, но далеко не последний. Предсмертные моменты — то, что они год за годом делят друг с другом. Каждый раз, что Мерлин дежурит у его постели, Артур, в свою очередь, не отходит от смертного одра Мерлина. И всякий раз, всякий раз они поднимались. Всякий раз они побеждали смерть.  
Но не в этот раз. Он это чувствует.  
И не может не думать, что выиграл, что уходит первым. И теперь никогда не увидит, как умрет Мерлин. И может быть, если Артур не увидит, этого никогда не случится.  
— Артур… — шепчет Мерлин, склоняясь над ним, не обращая внимания на бушующую вокруг битву. Он бледен и весь в чужой крови; часть ее — Артура, а часть — наверняка Мордреда. — Артур, все будет хорошо… клянусь тебе… все будет прекрасно…  
— Конечно, — отзывается Артур, сжимая руку Мерлина немеющими пальцами. — Обязательно будет.  
Он больше не боится. Теперь от него уже ничего не зависит. Ничего. Отсутствие страха сродни смирению.  
— Пожалуйста… — умоляюще шепчет Мерлин.  
Отсутствие страха сродни раскаянию.

II. 

Беспомощность — смертельный враг, медленно убивающий Артура, разрушающий его изнутри.  
Мерлин второй день без еды и питья. А на главной площади горожане, согнанные в помощь королевским гвардейцам, складывают самый большой за последние двадцать лет костер в Камелоте. Артур заперт в своих покоях. Такой же узник, как и Мерлин, разве что без разделенного смертного приговора. И это заключение сводит Артура с ума. Наблюдение, как бревно за бревном растет костер, сводит его с ума. Слишком быстро. Как же быстро…  
Сознание того, что Мерлин уже страдает, так близко и так недосягаемо далеко, сводит с ума сильнее всего.  
И если Артуру придется сидеть в этой ловушке, пока под его окнами будет гореть Мерлин, он не знает, что случится; не представляет, что он сделает.  
Беспомощность кричит и воет, ломает мебель и долбится в дверь. Беспомощность — рыдающая под дверью Моргана, умоляющая его прекратить. Беспомощность — под звуки барабанного боя и голос отца, читающий Мерлину приговор, распахнуть окно и, перекрикивая шум, приказать Мерлину использовать магию, чтобы сбежать. Беспомощность — это мольба под видом приказа.  
Надежда – это ловящий его взгляд Мерлин. Надежда – прикрытые глаза и легкий полупоклон. И Мерлин, растворяющийся в воздухе под взглядом Артура.  
Надежда ненасытна, всепоглощающа и непобедима.  
Утер прожигает Артура взглядом, дрожа от ярости.  
А еще надежда лжива.

III. 

Желание — это медленное постепенное постижение себя.  
Мерлина трясет. Он мокрый с ног до головы и стоит слишком далеко от камина, чтобы согреться. Однако трясет его совсем не от холода, а от страха, и не без причины. Он мертвенно бледен, а широко распахнутые глаза… голубые. Однако Артур сейчас видит в них только золото, нежданное и сияющее.  
— Повернись ко мне, — приказывает Артур. И Мерлин не был бы Мерлином, если бы просто послушался. Нет, плечи напрягаются в неминуемом протесте… Но он все равно Мерлин, и Артур повторяет, уже мягче: — Повернись ко мне.  
В кои-то веки Мерлин подчиняется.  
Артур идет через комнату, еще сам не зная, что собирается делать. Мерлин стоит с опущенной головой, словно Артур уже вынес ему смертный приговор, словно Артур на это способен.  
Артур не сделает этого никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он и сам не знал до этой минуты, но это настолько очевидно, что легко принимается как данность.  
— Подними руки.  
Артур берется за край промокшей туники Мерлина и тянет вверх, как Мерлин делал для него сотни, тысячи раз. Костяшки пальцев скользят по коже Мерлина, по ребрам, по груди, по поднятым вверх рукам. Артур отбрасывает тунику, не заботясь, куда она упадет, и опускает руки на бедра Мерлина, притягивая его спиной к себе.  
Мерлин поворачивает голову, стараясь через плечо рассмотреть Артура.  
— Артур… что ты?..  
Артур прижимается губами к изгибу плеча Мерлина, и тот замолкает. Он молчит, пока Артур покрывает его кожу мягкими осторожными поцелуями; молчит, когда Артур подталкивает его носом под подбородок, пока Мерлин не склоняет голову набок; молчит, когда рот Артура приоткрывается, изучая его шею, очень аккуратно, чтобы не оставить видимых отметин.  
— Доверься мне, — шепчет Артур на ухо Мерлину, стискивая его бедра. — Поверь, что я лучше, чем кажется, Мерлин.  
— Я верю, — уверенно и твердо отвечает Мерлин. Артур медленно разворачивает его к себе, желая, чтобы Мерлин сказал это ему в лицо. И Мерлин, должно быть, угадывает его мысль. Мерлин, со слипшимися от дождя волосами и неестественно бледной кожей, мягко улыбается Артуру и повторяет: — Я верю тебе, Артур. Я…  
Он сжимает губы, передумав продолжать.  
Артур обнимает Мерлина за талию и притягивает к себе, поцелуем уговаривая его губы разомкнуться. Артуру хорошо, но все же чего-то не хватает. Когда же Мерлин, наконец, расслабляется и снова становится собой, «хорошо» превращается в страстно и немного неуклюже. И совершенно идеально.  
Он не задумывается о магии Мерлина. Или о том, что будет, если все узнают, если его отец узнает; он не думает о будущем, не вспоминает о неизбежности.  
Здесь и сейчас желание — это способ притвориться, что ничего не знаешь; желание — способ убежать от действительности.

IV. 

Необходимость — это выброс адреналина, несущий Артура вперед, не дающий весу Мерлина у него на руках замедлить его бешеный бег через лес.  
Мерлин бледный, безмолвный и холодный. Его тело кажется слишком тяжелым в руках Артура, его голова давит на плечо как камень. Артур сам приносит его в город, во дворец, в лабораторию придворного врача. Он сейчас может думать только о том, как быстро обычно умирают от подобных ран, сколько крови Мерлина уже впиталось в его одежду и окрасило его руки.  
Врач — худенький, немыслимо молодой еще юноша, который отличается от Гаюса как день от ночи, — бледнеет, увидев в дверях Артура, хотя ему уже должны были сообщить. Артур проходит мимо него и укладывает Мерлина на стол. Мерлин кричит от боли, вцепившись в мокрую тунику Артура.  
Артур стискивает его руку как можно крепче.  
— Мерлин, ты меня слышишь?  
Мерлин открывает глаза, в которых стоят слезы, и на мгновение его взгляд, кажется, даже фокусируется на Артуре. Когда он пытается что-то сказать, рот его полон крови.  
— Артур?  
Гремя доспехами, в комнату врывается Ланселот, который старался не отставать от Артура и теперь не может восстановить дыхание.  
— Милорд, как он?  
— Сделай же что-нибудь! — кричит врачу Артур. Лекарь лишь умоляюще смотрит на Ланселота и качает головой.  
— Артур… — шепчет Мерлин. Он в агонии.  
Руки его обмякают, глаза закатываются. Его больше нет.  
— Мерлин… — зовет Артур, — Мерлин! — кричит он, обхватывая лицо Мерлина руками, пытаясь заставить его открыть глаза.  
— Мерлин, останься со мной, посмотри на меня, слышишь… — он трясет Мерлина за плечи, хватает за руки, стараясь что-то изменить.  
— Мерлин, послушай меня… — он гладит Мерлина по щеке, — Мерлин…  
Мерлин не может умереть. Мерлин должен выжить. Он жизненно необходим Артуру. Потому что он не может… не знает, что делать со своим королевством без него; не знает, как… не знает даже, кто он сам без Мерлина. Иногда он даже с Мерлином не понимает, кто он. Мерлин единственный, кто знает, единственный, кто его понимает.  
— Пожалуйста, — не стесняясь, умоляет Артур, совсем как тот мальчик, который когда-то кричал из окна во время казни, — Мерлин, я прошу тебя…  
Внезапно его руки будто прилипают к лицу Мерлина и начинают светиться мерцающим голубоватым светом. Мерлин судорожно вздыхает, и Артур вместе с ним. И вот уже Мерлин дышит, а с лица его пропадает мертвенная бледность.  
Артур задыхается. Непонятно, как он еще держится на ногах.  
Мерлин открывает залитые золотом глаза.  
— Артур, отпусти… — почти неслышно просит Мерлин. — Артур… ты должен меня отпустить… я не могу…  
И он не может. Не может найти в себе силы его отпустить.  
Наконец Ланселот силой отводит его руки. Глаза Мерлина закрываются, Артур без сил падает на пол, едва не разбив голову об угол стола.  
— Сир? — Ланселот склоняется над ним, хмурясь от беспокойства. — Ваше Величество, с вами все в порядке?  
Артур с трудом кивает. Он чувствует себя так, будто его только что жестоко избили. Но он знает, что чувствуешь при серьезных ранениях, а сейчас ничего подобного он не ощущает, а значит, с ним все будет в порядке.  
— Как Мерлин?  
— Жив, — говорит лекарь глухим от потрясения голосом, стараясь держаться на почтительном расстоянии. — Он… похоже, он просто спит, сир. Его рана не представляет угрозы для жизни.  
— Рана была смертельной, — неодобрительно отзывается Ланселот. Подобный тон в разговоре с Артуром могут позволить себе только самые близкие.  
Артур молчит. В комнате слышно только его неровное затрудненное дыхание. Что бы там Мерлин с ним ни сделал, он не может толком вздохнуть, и сердце бьется как сумасшедшее.  
— Это не может продолжаться вечно, сир, — выговаривает ему Ланселот, так тихо, что никто, кроме Артура, его не слышит. — Сколько можно отдавать жизни друг за друга? Когда-нибудь удача отвернется от вас.  
Артур заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
— И когда этот день наступит, — хрипит он, не в состоянии вздохнуть, — ты увидишь, Ланселот, что последнее слово всегда остается за мной.  
Ланселот закрывает глаза, словно уже оплакивает его.  
Артур ни о чем не жалеет. Ему нужен Мерлин. Альбиону нужен Мерлин. Без него не будет Артура, без него у Альбиона не будет короля.

V. 

Любовь — это сладкие нежные поцелуи. Когда они были мальчишками, и когда стали мужами. Когда лицо Артура избороздили морщины, а Мерлин… а Мерлин так и остался Мерлином.  
Любовь — вечное противостояние рук и губ, напряженное слияние тел в непрерывной борьбе за главенство. Любовь — это низкий клокочущий смех Артура, когда он сдается, позволяя Мерлину опрокинуть себя на кровать… это Артур, прижимающий запястья Мерлина к стене у него над головой, держащий его, пока Мерлин не уступает.  
Их любовь — куда более равная, чем должна бы быть. Более интимная, чем можно себе представить.  
Любовь — это ожидание возвращения Мерлина каждый день его отсутствия. Любовь — воссоединение с ним, уже будучи королем. Любовь — способность переступить через противоречивые эмоции от смерти Утера: найти баланс между облегчением и скорбью, не дать эмоциям разлучить их. Любовь — жениться на женщине, которая столь дорога им обоим, и в то же время найти возможность оставаться вместе, не считаясь ни с логикой, ни с обстоятельствами, ни с инстинктом самосохранения.  
Любовь — это страх и сожаление, надежда и безнадежность, страсть и желание. Любовь стремительна и неспешна. Любовь — это Мерлин: уютный и уступчивый утром, язвительный и непомерно наглый по вечерам.  
Любовь — это ожидание. Любовь — одинокое бессмертие Авалона. И бесконечное упрямое ожидание.

VI. 

Любовь — это улыбка Мерлина, именно такая, какой ее помнит Артур.  
Мерлин протягивает ему руку, и Артур медленно принимает ее, не веря, что Мерлин перед ним настоящий ровно до того момента, как прикасается к нему. Рука Мерлина теплая и живая. И Артур хватается за нее, позволяя притянуть себя в долгожданное объятье. Мерлин пахнет хвоей, мхом и влажной палой листвой. Он пахнет лесом и Авалоном, как будто он сам давно часть этого места.  
— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит Мерлин.  
Его ладонь удобно устраивается на затылке Артура, руки которого, в свою очередь, оплетают Мерлина.  
— А я по тебе нет… — отвечает Артур, изогнув бровь. — Тут так тихо. Полное умиротворение.  
Мерлин закатывает глаза и вздыхает, до того знакомо, что Артур крепче сжимает объятие, только чтобы напомнить себе, что это происходит на самом деле. Что Мерлин настоящий, что здесь и сейчас он рядом.  
— Ах, вот оно что… Тогда я могу быть свободен?  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я тебя отпущу? — Артур запускает руку в волосы Мерлина, удерживая его.  
Мерлин смеется. Смеется смехом того юноши из прошлой жизни.  
— О, я смогу с тобой справиться, поверь мне.  
— Можешь попытаться…  
Артур целует Мерлина, как всегда оставляя последнее слово за собой.


End file.
